


Fall Of The Mighty

by grimcognito



Series: These Losers [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Angry Boys Being Soft, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rui Just Wants To Sleep, Somewhat Aggressive Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/pseuds/grimcognito
Summary: It's cold out, Rui just wants to stay in his warm bed, and Hiruma discovers he can't be cool 100% of the time.





	Fall Of The Mighty

It was a rare occasion when Rui managed to get the upper hand on Yoichi. No matter how detailed and flawless his plans were, Yoichi was already two steps ahead and ready to ruin them like a goddamn cartoon villain. Maybe that was why, when it did happen, it was completely unplanned, unrehearsed, and unexpected. 

Apparently, the only way to surprise the famed Demon of Deimon was to be utterly unaware that you were going to do so. And in this particular case, Yoichi set himself up for the fall. All Rui had to do was sleep in. 

Already about as far from a morning person as a human could be and still rise before noon, Rui was especially reluctant to be pulled from his bed when it was cold. Mid-January, when frost still edged at his windows and a midnight trip to the bathroom only happened if it was an emergency of the highest order, definitely counted as too damn cold. If there wasn’t school to attend, or a scheduled practice to run, why should he torture himself with chilly air when he could stay tucked under layers of lovely warm blankets? He couldn’t think of a single reason, so there he stayed, dozing late into the morning. 

He should have known it couldn’t last. A piercing cackle and the heavy thump of his bedroom door being kicked open was the only warning he got before the iron grip of a slim-fingered hand dragged him from his cocoon and into to the unforgiving air of his bedroom. Still half-asleep, he was not prepared for the assault of rough kisses rained all over his face, machine-gun rapid. Rui squawked in surprise and flailed, eyes opening to see Yoichi’s face far too close, looking far too awake, and grinning with far too many teeth. 

In a single instant, before he was even aware enough to demand to know what the fuck his boyfriend thought he was doing, Yoichi sucked in a breath and Rui knew he was about to start up his obnoxiously loud crowing. Moving faster than he normally would before at least a cup of coffee, Rui lashed out and crumpled the front of Yoichi’s shirt in his fist. He yanked him down into a clumsy kiss, mashing their mouths together gracelessly and taking a moment to relish the strangled noise from Hiruma as he was forced to swallow whatever demands he’d been about to shout. One solid yank into an admittedly impressive takedown later and Rui had Yoichi dragged under the blankets. Long limbs wrapped around him and pinned Yoichi so tight he couldn’t even pull his usual tricks and slip free or grab a gun from wherever the hell he kept them. Rui was pinned up along his side, nose smushed against Yoichi’s cheek, but it was worth the minor discomfort if it mean he could stay warm for a little longer. Luckily, Yoichi might be loud as hell and all sharp angles, but he radiated heat like a furnace. 

There was a moment of stunned silence that followed, from Rui because he did not expect that to work, and from Yoichi because he wasn’t expecting it to happen at all. Rui was weighing the chances of him getting out of this unscathed if he tried to go back to sleep when Yoichi’s chest hitched under his arm and the laugh that bubbled out of Yoichi was far from his usual practiced derangement. It was almost soft sounding and happy and _holy shit._

Rui bit his lip hard as Yoichi forcibly shut himself up with an audible clack of teeth clamping shut. There was another bout silence between them for one very long minute before Rui couldn’t hold it in any more. His voice strained with contained glee despite his best efforts to sound casual. “Did you just--”

 _“Shut the fuck up.”_ Yoichi growled.

Oh hell no. Rui was going to fucking _bask_ in this. He lifted his head, feeling his cheeks ache with how wide he was grinning while Yoichi did his level best to glare a hole through his skull, teeth bared in a half-hearted sneer. Those large, pointed ears were a telltale shade of pink that Rui had definitely never seen before and this time he didn’t even bother to try hiding the laughter in his voice. “Did you just fucking _giggle_?”

Yoichi shoved a pillow in his face, which did nothing but muffle the sound of his laughter. In retaliation, Rui collapsed on top of him and felt more than heard the grumpy little huff he made. 

“Go the fuck back to sleep, fucking chameleon.” Even that sounded more petulant than truly angry, for Yoichi at least.

Rui knew when to call it quits, despite all other evidence to the contrary, so he pulled the pillow away and slumped down to tuck his face into the warm curve where Yochi’s shoulder met neck. Long fingers carded through his hair, for once not obstructed by his hair gel, and he let it lull him back into a half-doze, only huffing out a soft breath of laughter now and then. Each time, Yoichi flicked him on the side of the head in retaliation, but it was otherwise peaceful. 

A much better way to spend the morning than whatever idiotic plan to go training that Yoichi probably had cooked up. The training fields were probably still dusted with early morning frost and just the thought of it made Rui want to shiver. He spared a thought to wonder if the Deimon team was out there under threat, already training, then decided he really didn’t care that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have an excuse for this. I'm so sorry.


End file.
